Decisiones de una ex Kunoichi
by fiorelaa91
Summary: Esta historia gira entorno a la relación de Shikamaru y Temari y algunos problemas que surgen a raíz de su matrimonio. Temari quiere seguir trabajando como shinobi pero... ¿Esta idea le agradará a Shikamaru?
1. Una idea firme

_Nota del autor: Esta es mi primer historia y seguramente por ser la primera tenga varios errores de redacción o el tema no les resulte muy "emocionante" pero voy a mantenerme optimista! Que lo disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer: Lo personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una idea firme.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la celebración del casamiento de Shikamaru y Temari y, por supuesto, ya se encontraban viviendo juntos como marido y mujer.

Luego de muchos años de arduo trabajo en los exámenes chunin y las misiones ninja, habían logrado recaudar suficiente dinero para comprar una hermosa casa de estilo tradicional con un enorme patio trasero lleno árboles y flores súper coloridas. Podría decirse que esos dos vivían en el paraíso, y claro, se habían esforzado muchísimo para conseguir tan bello hogar, en especial Shikamaru que quería darle una buena vida a su esposa.

Todas las tardes Temari salía al patio trasero de su casa para apreciar el hermoso paisaje y tomar aire fresco, algo normal en ella siendo que provenía del País del Viento. En esos ratos, sus ojos verdes se perdían en la inmensidad de la vegetación. En su jardín había hortensias azules, azaleas rosadas y crisantemos amarillos como el sol, también había unas cañas de bambú altísimas y árboles de cerezo enormes. Ella misma había plantado todo aquello con mucha dedicación. ¡Amaba su jardín! Y lo amaba aún más en los días de lluvia, cuando ese olorcito a tierra mojada perfumaba toda la casa. Era tan feliz en su nuevo hogar. Pero a menudo algo de tristeza se asomaba en su carita.

Las razones eran muy obvias. La lluvia y las flores coloridas, eran cosas que jamás encontrarías en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. La culpa la invadía. ¿Acaso prefería la vida en Konoha antes que en su tierra natal?. Le gustaba su nuevo estilo de vida pero jamás dejaría de amar el lugar de donde vino. Antes de mudarse a Konoha para vivir con su marido había llenado un pequeño frasco de vidrio con arena de Sunagakure. Ese frasquito con arena yacía en una repisa al costado de la cama por lo que Temari lo miraba antes de irse a dormir y al despertar por las mañanas. Aún extrañaba su antiguo hogar, aunque ya habían pasado unos meses de la mudanza. También extrañaba a sus hermanos. Temari había pasado una infancia muy dura, lejos de su hermano Gaara al cual no podía ver porque su padre se lo prohibía. Fue luego de que Gaara se convirtiera en Kazekage que su relación se hizo más estrecha. Verdaderamente, fue muy poco lo que habían disfrutado como verdaderos hermanos.

A Temari se le ocurrió una buena idea para seguir en contacto con su Aldea y con sus hermanos…

\- Quiero volver a mis labores como kunoichi – dijo Temari, con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Shikamaru, bastante sorprendido.

\- Ya sabes, organizar los próximos exámenes chunin, representar a Sunagakure, llevar y traer papeles de aquí para allá. Nada nuevo, lo mismo que hacia hace unos meses atrás. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No lo sé Temari, no veo necesario que trabajes. Yo tengo un buen sueldo y nos alcanza para vivir bien. – Dijo él muy serio.

\- No es por el dinero. Simplemente que así estaría en contacto con la poca familia que me queda. – Dijo Temari.

\- Puedes ver a tus hermanos cada vez que se reúnan los kages en el Konoha. – Dijo Shikamaru.

\- No es lo mismo, también extraño a mi Aldea. – Dijo ella.

\- Entonces iremos cuando me tome vacaciones. Yo te acompañaré. – Dijo Shikamaru, sonriente, pensando que lo había solucionado todo con sus palabras.

\- Para tus vacaciones falta mucho tiempo, además, solo sería una semana. Yo quisiera ir a Sunagakure algunos días al mes. – Dijo Temari un poco irritada.

\- De ninguna manera, una mujer casada no anda sola de viaje. – Dijo Shikamaru nervioso mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Piensas que durante mis viajes te seré infiel? – Preguntó ella.

\- Claro que no. No desconfío de ti en absoluto. – Dijo el.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Temari.

\- Tengo miedo que te pase algo, que te lastimes, que recibas el ataque de algún shinobi, no lo sé, me parece muy peligroso – Dijo Shikamaru mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- Tonterías, he viajado toda mi vida siempre sola y jamás me ocurrió nada. No deberías preocuparte, además, ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? ¿Crees que en dos meses que llevo de casada ya he perdido mis habilidades como ninja? – Dijo ella enojada.

\- Sigo pensando que es peligro. Además…- Shikamaru se quedó mirando el cielo.

\- ¿Además? - Pregunto Temari.

\- Bueno, la realidad es que… me parece que ya es hora de hacer lo que hacen todas las parejas después de casarse. – Dijo el, bajando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su esposa.

Temari se le quedo mirando a Shikamaru atónita, tenía una idea de lo que su marido estaba por decir.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora de buscar un bebé. – Dijo Shikamaru seriamente.

Temari quedo en silencio absoluto.

\- Temari, no sé porque reaccionas de esa manera, lo que te estoy diciendo no es algo raro. Naruto y Hinata apenas de casaron encargaron un niño y también así lo hicieron nuestros padres cuando eran jóvenes. – Dijo el.

\- Me parece muy pronto. – Dijo Temari evitando la vista de su esposo.

\- ¿Muy pronto? ¿Y vas a esperar a ser una ancianita para embarazarte? – Le preguntó el, de manera algo burlona.

\- No lo sé, no es algo que haya planificado aún. ¿Podemos seguir hablando del tema anterior? ¿Cuándo puedo retomar mi trabajo como kunoichi? – Pregunto ella seriamente, quería evitar el tema del bebé a toda costa.

\- No me cambies de tema por favor, esto es algo serio. Mi clan pertenece a uno de los más importantes de Konoha y debo tener al menos un hijo para poder transmitirle mis conocimientos y mis técnicas ninjas, así el Clan Nara seguiría subsistiendo. – Dijo Shikamaru, levantando un poco la voz.

\- Dame tiempo Shikamaru, aun no me siento lista. Por lo pronto puedes llenarte del amor de Mirai, eres como un padre para ella y te quiere mucho. – Dijo Temari.

\- También adoro a Mirai y me encanta pasar el rato con ella, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero un bebé que sea nuestro. – Dijo Shikamaru.

\- Pues tendrás que esperar y fin de la discusión. Iré a hablar yo misma con el Hokage para que reanude mis tareas lo más pronto posible. Adiós Shikamaru. – Dijo Temari, cerrando fuerte la puerta. Estaba muy decidida.

* * *

 _Dependiendo del grado de aceptación de este fanfic iré subiendo el resto de los capítulos. Quiero leer sus críticas, obviamente acepto todo tipo de sugerencias! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos muy pronto!_


	2. La amaba demasiado

Este capítulo me costó más que el anterior ya que tuve que subir un poco la temperatura entre los personajes y tengo que admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas. Lo hice con mucha dedicación así que espero les guste.

 _Lo personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 2: La amaba demasiado.**

Shikamaru se fue unas horas al bosque que le pertenecía a su familia, estaba atónito, en su corazón sentía una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. En menos de una hora se fumó un atado de cigarrillos. Estaba desesperado, no quería que Temari viaje tanto ¿Qué haría aquellos días sin ella? ¿Quién iba cocinar? ¿Quién iba a asear la casa? ¿Quién iba a plancharle la ropa del trabajo? En ese sentido Shikamaru era un completo inútil, no sabía hacer nada de lo que su esposa hacia diariamente. Podría pedirle ayuda a su madre, eso sería una buena solución pero ¿Y lo demás? Temari no es solo una ama de casa, también es una esposa radiante y sexy.

Todas las mañanas Shikamaru se tomaba 5 minutos para mirar a su esposa mientras esta todavía dormía, observaba de arriba abajo su hermosa figura. Peculiarmente su mirada se quedaba perdida en el escote de Temari ya que ésta dormía con su kimono medio abierto, y por esa abertura se escapaban dos grandes pechos suaves y cálidos donde Shikamaru apoyaba su cabeza por algunos minutos. Ella se hacia la difícil y se quejaba pero en realidad le encantaba despertar así, con su esposo mirándola y acariciándola con tanto amor.

Luego de levantarse, ambos se iban a la cocina para desayunar. Temari no se cambiaba para preparar el desayuno, lo hacía con su kimono que era muy corto y obviamente su esposo no podía dejar de observar esos perfectos glúteos antes de irse a trabajar.

Shikamaru solía volver tarde del trabajo por lo que Temari ya lo esperaba con la cena lista, comían juntos y luego ¡A dormir! Y lo último que él veía antes de dormirse eran unos hermosos ojos verdes. Así eran todos los días, Shikamaru la miraba y la miraba y no se cansaba nunca porque para él no había mujer más hermosa que Temari. Claramente sus días no tendrían más sentido cuando su mujer se valla lejos.

Después de una larga charla con el actual Hokage, Temari pudo conseguir lo que quería y en menos de 24 horas estaría partiendo para Sunagakure. Rápidamente volvió a su casa para comenzar con los preparativos del viaje, se fijó que su kimono y su abanico estén en perfectas condiciones, también busco vendas y redes, algo muy común en la vestimenta de un shinobi. Y mientras Temari preparada todo, del otro lado de la habitación estaba Shikamaru observándola y con cigarro en la boca se acercó a su mujer.

\- Shikamaru no fumes dentro de nuestra habitación, te lo he dicho miles de veces. – Dijo Temari mirando a su esposo y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Al fin y al cabo mañana te irás y no estarás aquí para sentir el asqueroso olor a cigarrillo. – Dijo Shikamaru de forma burlona.

\- El olor a cigarrillo queda impregnado en las cortinas y las sabanas por varios días. – Dijo ella algo molesta.

\- ¡Para cuando vuelvas el olor ya se habrá ido! Que problemática eres mujer, mejor me voy a dormir al cuarto de invitados. – Dijo él furioso mientras salía de la habitación.

La casa entera quedo en silencio absoluto. Temari no pudo emitir ni una sola palabra, sabía que el terrible humor de Shikamaru en parte era por su culpa. Ella nada podía hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Era de mañana. El gran día para Temari había llegado, ya era hora de partir.

\- Me voy Shikamaru, cuídate mucho. – Dijo Temari algo triste, esquivando la vista de su esposo.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Llevo prisa. – Dijo ella, esperando que la tomase por la cintura y le diera un largo beso de despedida.

\- No te vayas aún, creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. – Dijo Shikamaru tomando a su esposa por el brazo.

\- ¿Cuenta pendiente? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Temari algo preocupada.

\- Anoche dormimos en habitaciones separadas y no pudimos hacer nada. - Dijo él, mirando a Temari fijamente los ojos.

\- ¿Por "nada" te refieres a tener sexo? – Preguntó ella confundida. – Pues es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien se fue de nuestra habitación por voluntad propia, yo jamás te eché.

\- Me preocupa porque no sé cuándo volveré a verte. – Dijo Shikmaru seriamente.

\- Lo siento pero ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. – Dijo Temari algo molesta.

\- Temari, yo soy un hombre y tengo necesidades, sería muy mala idea dejarme con las ganas. – Dijo él subiendo el tono de voz mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared bruscamente.

\- ¡¿Y si te digo que no?! ¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Vas a esperar a que cruce esta puerta para engañarme con otra mujer?! ¡¿La vas a llevar a la misma cama donde nosotros hacemos el amor para hacerle lo mismo a ella?! – Preguntó Temari gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quería que su esposo le dijera que era solo un juego o un chiste. Nunca antes Shikamaru había sido tan cruel con ella.

\- ¡No lo sé, ya te lo dije, soy un hombre y tengo necesidades! – Gritó Shikmaru y acto seguido Temari se liberó de sus brazos y salió corriendo de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Lloraba de rabia. – Soy un idiota, lo siento tanto…

Pero aquellas palabras nunca fueron escuchadas por Temari.

En realidad su esposo jamás se atrevería a engañarla, la amaba demasiado. Aquellas palabras hirientes que salieron de la boca de Shikamaru fueron dichas sin pensar. Lo único que él buscaba era genérale dudas a su esposa para que esta no se fuse. Pero todo salió mal, terriblemente mal. Jamás fue su intención hacerla llorar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Shikamaru se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. – Quiero decirle que todo esto fue un error ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si se enfadó lo suficiente para no volver? Demonios soy un verdadero imbécil.

Los días pasaban y Shikamaru no tenía noticia alguna de Temari. Pensaba tanto en su esposa que incluso había bajado su rendimiento en el trabajo. Estaba al borde la locura, ya nada le importaba, ni el bebé, ni el Clan, ni los viajes. Quería ver a Temari a toda costa y explicarle lo sucedido días atrás, quería abrazarla y besarla con todas su fuerzas hasta el cansancio. Él estaba muriendo de amor.

 _Quería agradecerle a los seguidores de esta historia, que son poquitos pero me llenan de alegría. Sigo escribiendo capítulos por ustedes. ¡Gracias de corazón!_


	3. Tiempo de hermanos

_**Nota de autor:**_ Este capítulo es más tranquilo que el anterior, pero no menos importante, ya entenderán por qué ;)

 _Lo personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tiempo de hermanos.**

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – Gritó Kankuro mientras miraba a su hermana Temari asomándose por la entrada principal de Sunagakure.

\- Ya deberías conocerme, no puedo quedarme quieta mucho tiempo. – Dijo Temari mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

\- Debo admitir que la noticia de tu retorno me sorprendió mucho, pensé que a estas alturas tú ya estarías… – Kankuro no pudo terminar su frase.

\- ¿Embarazada? – Preguntó Temari. – Sabía que lo dirías.

\- Disculpa si te hice enfadar. – Dijo él.

\- No me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios. – Dijo Temari, y le sonrió tiernamente a su hermano para que éste se quedase tranquilo. – ¿Sabes? Tengo algo de hambre, compremos algo en el mercado mientras vamos de camino a casa.

\- ¡Buena idea! Pero primero deberías avisarle a Shikamaru que llegaste bien a Sunagakure. Si quieres te acompaño a mandar un mensaje, sé que a tu esposo no le gustan las nuevas tecnologías y confía más en las aves mensajeras. – Sugirió Kankuro.

\- Luego le mando un mensaje electrónico, sé que no le gustan las computadoras pero… ¡Que se acostumbre! – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Okey, pero no te olvides de avisarle. Si yo fuese él estaría muy preocupado por ti. – Dijo Kankuro amablemente.

\- Si, si ¡No me olvidaré! – Dijo Temari de forma burlona y junto a su hermano comenzaron a caminar hacia el mercado para hacer las compras.

Estaba bien claro que Temari no le mandaría ningún tipo de mensaje a Shikamaru. Ella seguía enojada por lo que había ocurrido días atrás en Konoha. Mientras caminaba por el mercado, millones de pensamientos negativos invadían su cabeza. Pensaba cosas como _¿Y si ahora mismo él está con otra mujer? ¿De qué sirve que le mande un mensaje? Yo no debo preocuparle en lo más mínimo. No debe estar pensando en mi._

Luego de hacer las compras los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la casa donde habían crecido juntos.

\- Déjame preparar la cena Kankuro, como en los viejos tiempos. – Le pidió Temari a su hermano.

\- ¿Estás loca? Eres una invitada, solo disfruta. – Le contestó Kankuro riendo.

\- Yo no me siento una invitada. Este sigue siendo mi hogar. – Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Claro que sí, este siempre va a ser tu hogar hermanita, pero vienes de un largo viaje, mejor por hoy cocino yo ¿De acuerdo? Otro día puedes cocinar tú. – Dijo él sonriéndole.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Temari devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Mientras corto estos vegetales cuéntame un poco de tu vida, porque a decir verdad aquí no han cambiado muchas cosas. – Dijo Kankuro.

\- Mi vida… – Dijo ella, y luego se quedó muda. Tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Algo te anda pasando ¿Verdad? – Preguntó él.

\- Supongo. – Dijo Temari.

\- Puedes confiar en mí – Dijo Kankuro tomando las manos de su hermana.

\- Sí, quizás sea bueno contarte lo que siento. – Dijo ella bajando la mirada. Pero inmediatamente dejo de hablar cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Era Gaara.

\- Temari, que bueno verte. – Dijo Gaara. No era muy expresivo pero estaba feliz de ver a su hermana mayor.

\- Hola hermanito, te estábamos esperando. – Dijo Temari sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber es el motivo de tu visita? Sé que es por trabajo pero no sé de qué tipo. – Preguntó él.

\- Necesito que firmes unos papeles relacionados con los próximos exámenes chunin. Como ya tengo experiencia en esto, el Hokage me ha elegido a mí como mensajera entre las dos aldeas. De ahora en más me verás seguido por aquí. – Dijo ella feliz.

\- Pues me alegro mucho, a decir verdad nadie hace tan bien ese tipo de trabajos como tú. – Dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Los tres hermanos cenaron juntos y rápidamente se fueron a dormir. El día había sido largo.

Al otro día, por la mañana, Temari se levantó y fue directo a la oficina donde Gaara pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Toco la puerta como lo hizo siempre, con tres golpecitos suaves, espero unos segundos y alguien que no era Gaara abrió la puerta desde adentro.

\- ¡Oh, pero que sorpresa! Señorita Temari. – Dijo un extraño.

\- Diablos, creo que me equivoqué de puerta, lo siento señor. – Dijo Temari mientras se pegaba la vuelta.

\- Temari no te has equivocado, estoy aquí. – Dijo Gaara desde adentro de su oficina. – Quien te abrió la puerta es el señor Masaru.

\- Un gusto en conocerlo señor, jamás lo había visto por aquí, por eso retrocedí. – Dijo Temari avergonzada.

\- El placer es mío, señorita. Permítame explicarle, mi rostro no le es familiar porque he pasado la mayoría de vida viajando para profundizar mis estudios en arquitectura y he vuelto a mi querida Sunagakure hace algunos meses. – Dijo Masaru mientras le estrechaba la mano a Temari.

\- El señor Masaru es un exitoso empresario, es el dueño y creador del nuevo hotel Suna Deluxe que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea. El hotel abrirá en una semana y él vino cordialmente a invitarnos a la pre apertura del mismo. – Le explico Gaara a Temari.

\- Señor Masaru su oferta me parece muy tentadora, pero debe saber que yo estoy Sunagakure por cuestiones de trabajo y no puedo tomarme ni un minuto de descanso en un costoso hotel. – Dijo Temari dirigiéndose a Masaru.

\- Lo sé señorita y no es mi intención distraerla de sus obligaciones. No puedo obligarla a que se quede mucho tiempo, solo le pido que al menos se hospede un día. Deseo que conozca el hotel, sería un honor para mí. Podrá disfrutar de una habitación confortable con una hermosa vista, un delicioso menú gourmet, una piscina enorme, un jacuzzi, una sala de masajes y muchas cosas más. Todo corre por mi cuenta, usted no tiene que pagar nada. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Qué dices Temari? Solo sería un día, como Kazekage tampoco puedo ausentarme de mi trabajo por mucho tiempo. Kankuro también está invitado y piensa asistir. – Dijo Gaara sonriendo. – Será un tiempo de hermanos, ese que hace mucho nos debemos.

Temari jamás había escuchado a Gaara hablar de esa manera _¿Tiempo de hermanos?_ Sí, era verdad. De niños los hermanos habían sido separados por su padre, de adolescentes no habían sido muy unidos hasta después de la invasión a Konoha, y ya de adultos el trabajo los mantenía distanciados, ni hablar del hecho de que Temari al casarse dejo al aldea. Quizás Gaara tenía razón, necesitaban un tiempo de hermanos.

\- De acuerdo, acepto su invitación. – Dijo ella mirando a Masaru.

\- ¡Perfecto! Es un honor para mí que ustedes sean los primeros en ver mi hotel, son quienes más se lo merecen por su arduo trabajo, en especial usted señorita que aún debe estar cansada de ese viaje tan largo. – Dijo Masaru.

\- Es muy considerado, muchas gracias. – Dijo Temari sonriéndole.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo van a ver más sobre este nuevo personaje que se integra a la historia ¿Le traerá problemas al Shikatema? Mmmm, nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. ¡Al jacuzzi!

_**Nota de autor:**_ ¿No les pasa que a veces les gustaría animar sus propios fics? Es decir, en mi cabecita tengo imágenes de cómo me gustaría que se viera lo que escribo. Tengo ganas de comenzar a dibujar algunas escenas de este fic, no soy muy buena dibujante pero las ganas me rebasan.

 _Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Al jacuzzi!**

 _El Hotel Suna Delux está situado a las afueras de Sunagakure rodado de los principales oasis del país. Cuenta con 105 habitaciones decoradas con estilo moderno y minimalista. Fue construido por el famoso arquitecto y empresario Masaru, y es considerado un patrimonio nacional. Ofrece una amplia gama de servicios: Arenas Restaurant, dos salas de reuniones, gimnasio, spa, piscina, jacuzzi y un casino con máquinas tragamonedas, ruletas electrónicas y mesas. ¡Este hotel es el lugar ideal para distraerse y disfrutar a pleno!_

\- ¿Ya vez Temari? El folleto dice: " _¡Este hotel es el lugar ideal para distraerse y disfrutar a pleno!"_. Así que cambia esa cara y diviértete. – Le dijo Kankuro a Temari después de leer el folleto con la información del hotel.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me divierta? Hay gente en nuestra aldea que aún no tiene agua potable en sus viviendas ¿Y yo aquí jugando en una piscina? ¡De ninguna manera! – Dijo Temari enfurecida.

\- El señor Masaru paga mucho dinero para sustentar el agua del hotel, dinero que ni yo él Kazekage tengo. No te enfades tanto hermana, él no le está robando agua a la aldea. – Le informó Gaara a Temari.

\- Aun así me molesta.

\- Como no cambies esa cara iré yo mismo a buscarte y te tiraré dentro de la piscina, con ropa y todo. – Le dijo Kankuro a su hermana en forma amenazadora.

\- ¡Atrévete idiota y verás! Te romperé todos los huesos. – Dijo Temari mientras intentaba encontrar su tessen.

\- Suena tentador. – Kankuro rio y agarro a su hermana entre sus brazos y la tiró a la piscina sin piedad.

\- ¡Kankuro te matooooo! – Gritó Temari intentando salir de la piscina.

\- Pobrecilla, tan sola… quizás Gaara podría hacerte compañía. – Kankuro largo una fuerte carcajada.

\- Ah no, que ni se te ocurra. – Dijo Gaara preocupado.

\- Ah sí… – Kankuro lo tiró con silla y todo a la piscina y luego se zambulló él también. Los tres hermanos ahora estaban metidos en el agua absolutamente vestidos. Una mucama que pasaba cerca los vio y salió corriendo. Los tres echaron a reírse como nunca, como si fueran tres niños cometiendo travesuras, de esas que jamás tuvieron tiempo de hacer cuando pequeños. Estaban todos mojados pero muy felices.

Era la hora del té y los hermanos ya habían estado varia horas disfrutando de algunas de las atracciones del hotel. La paz reinaba hasta que…

\- Señor Kazekage, lamento interrumpirlo pero surgió un problema en la aldea. – Le dijo un empleado del hotel a Gaara.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó él.

\- Una revuelta por parte de unos shinobis opositores al gobierno. No es muy grave pero pueden ocasionarle problemas a los civiles. – Le contestó el empleado.

\- Voy de inmediato.

\- Yo te acompaño. – Dijo Kankuro, siempre siguiendo a su hermano.

\- ¡Y yo! – Exclamó Temari.

\- No, tú quédate, no es necesario que vallas. – Le dijo Gaara tomándola por el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella algo enojada. – Esta aldea sigue siendo mi responsabilidad.

\- Porque mañana regresas a Konoha. Mejor quédate aquí disfrutando, hay atracciones que todavía no has recorrido.

\- Lo solucionaremos rápido y volveremos para la cena. – Le dijo Kankuro a Temari y enseguida los dos hermanos varones se dirigieron al lugar del conflicto.

\- Diablos, me hacen quedar como una debilucha. – Dijo ella, pensando que estaba sola en la habitación.

\- No diga eso señorita, solo quieren protegerla a toda costa. – Dijo Masaru mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Señor Masaru? No sabía que estaba aquí.

\- Bueno, es que me preocupó mucho la noticia de la revuelta y vine a ver si usted se encontraba bien ya que me imagino que debe sentirse algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Quisiera estar con mis hermanos, ayudarlos y protegerlos también.

\- Usted es toda una dulzura. – Le dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Quedó anonadada. Ella no se hubiera esperado nunca que un extraño le diga "dulzura", ni siquiera su marido le decía así.

\- Permítame acompañarla a un lugar maravilloso, solo así podrá distraerse hasta que sus hermanos vuelvan. Se nota un poco triste y no puedo permitirlo, usted está aquí para disfrutar.

\- De acuerdo… – Temari estaba agradecida por el gesto de Masaru pero a veces le parecía demasiado amable.

Y así fue. Ella lo siguió hasta el piso más alto del hotel. Allí se encontraba una habitación enorme con paredes de cristales, y estos estaban empañados.

\- Le presento la mayor atracción de mi hotel, bienvenida al jacuzzi.

\- Gracias señor Masaru. Todo se ve hermoso pero dejé mi traje de baño en la lavandería puesto que lo use hoy por la mañana. Realmente no creí que volvería a usarlo.

\- Pero ese no es problema alguno, yo puedo proporcionarle un traje de baño nuevo, gratis obviamente.

\- ¿Tiene un traje de baño para mí? – Preguntó ella muy sorprendida.

\- Sí, regalarle ropa a los invitados también es parte de nuestro servicio y cuando ustedes confirmaron su visita pues… yo me tomé el trabajo de comprarles ropa adecuada y a su medida.

\- Wow, me sorprende. Nunca me habían atendido así en ningún hotel y eso que he visitado bastante por mi tipo de trabajo.

\- Bueno este es solo un servicio que le proporcionamos a ustedes, los defensores de Sunagakure. Ya se lo había dicho antes, los tres se merecen lo mejor, en especial usted.

\- Gracias, señor Masaru, no sé cómo agradecerle este enorme gesto.

\- Disfrutando ¿De qué otra forma? Ahora hágame el favor de entrar en ese cuarto, allí podrá cambiarse y luego meterse al jacuzzi. Vendré por usted en una hora para seguir recorriendo el hotel.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo ella amablemente y él se fue.

Cuando la rubia entró al vestuario no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella se encontraba el traje de baño más lindo del mundo, un bikini para ser exactos.

\- ¿Un bikini? – Se preguntó a sí misma. – Diablos nunca use uno, son algo osados. Encima es de color rojo…. ¡Es más osado aun! No sé si debería usarlo, ya soy una mujer casada y… ¡Al diablo! Que mi condición de casada no me limite a vivir la vida. ¡Lo voy a usar!

Se puso el bikini rojo y le quedaba radiante. No entendía como el dueño del hotel había acertado con el talle justo para ella, eso le llamaba un poco la atención pero no le importaba mucho, se sentía tan linda. Se metió al jacuzzi y todo su cuerpo se relajó tanto que no controlo los minutos que se quedó allí adentro.

\- ¿Cómo la ha pasado señorita? – Le pregunto Masaru a Temari a un costado del jacuzzi. Ya había pasado una hora y volvió a recogerla como lo había prometido.

\- …

\- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? – El hombre comenzó a inquietarse, Temari no le contestaba. Supuso que algo andaba mal con ella y no dudo en tirarse al jacuzzi para socorrerla.

Pudo sacarla del agua pero ella seguía sin responder, no entendía si estaba desmayada o ahogada. No quería perder más tiempo así que ante la duda se llenó de aire los pulmones e intento hacerle respiración de boca a boca. Antes que pudiera tocar los hermosos labios de la rubia, ésta despertó.

\- Diablos ¿Qué sucedió?... – Preguntó Temari con sus ojos medio abiertos, y cuando pudo abrirlos por completo, observó en la rara situación en la que se encontraba: Ella en bikini y un hombre que no era su esposo arriba suyo. – ¡Masaru! ¿Por qué esta arriba mío?

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo señorita, pensé que se había ahogado y me asusté mucho, no podía permitir que le pasase algo por mi culpa y decidí hacerle respiración de boca a boca.

\- Pues fue solo un desmayo, por las altas temperaturas del jacuzzi. Créame cuando le digo que ya estoy bien despierta. – Le dijo ella intentando levantarse.

\- Dios mío, que torpe fui, debí actuar de otra manera. – Masaru se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

\- No se disculpe más. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer. – Temari podía notar que el hombre estaba arrepentido de verdad. – Alcánceme una toalla por favor.

\- Claro. Dejaré que se cambie tranquila.

Masaru se fue y Temari quedo sola nuevamente, muy confundida.

\- Quiero creer que lo hizo de buena fe y no para abusar de mí cuando estaba desmayada y algo desnuda. Este hombre es tan extraño. A veces se me queda mirando raro, como un pervertido. Esto no hubiera pasado si venia al jacuzzi con mis hermanos, o con Shikamaru… Me preguntó cómo estará él…

* * *

Les comento que ayer publiqué mi primer one shot, **"La primera noche"** , obviamente súper Shikatema. A los que les gustan las cosas picantes, se los recomiendo. Al principio tiene algo de comedia y romanticismo pero después se pone bueno.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! :)


	5. Inapropiado

_**Nota de autor:**_ Cuando empecé este fic supuse que no duraría más de cuatro capítulos pero… ¡Acá estoy! Publicando el 5to y escribiendo el 6to. Que los disfruten 3

 _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Inapropiado.**

Mientras Temari se encontraba en el lujoso hotel Suna Deluxe, en Konoha estaba su esposo solo y angustiado. Shikamaru no podía más con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo estaba su mujer, así que decidió comprar el periódico de Sunagakure ya que quizás allí podría encontrar alguna información sobre ella.

A diferencia de los shinobis, los periódicos importados viajaban de un país a otro muy rápido. Estos eran emitidos en la mañana y en cuestión de horas llegaban a Konoha gracias a las aves mensajeras.

\- Política, política, economía, política. Ufff, este periódico no tiene nada importante para mí. – Shikamaru sigo dando vueltas las páginas. – Espectáculos, farándula, política otra vez, la propaganda de un hotel… ¿Por qué ocupa toda la página, tan importante es?

La mirada de Shikamaru se detuvo allí, algo llamó su atención.

" _Gran hotel Suna Deluxe, el mejor de toda Sunagakure ¡Único en su clase! Aprobado por el Kazekage y su familia, ven tú también a conocerlo, no te arrepentirás. Te esperamos a partir de la semana que viene"._

 _-_ "¿Aprobado por Gaara y su familia?"Pero si el hotel aun no abrió ¿Será que fue una invitación exclusiva para ellos? Esto no me gusta nada. – Bajo un poco más la vista y de pronto pudo ver a su esposa plasmada en una imagen. – ¿Y esta foto? Debió ser tomada hoy por la mañana… Un segundo… ¡¿Con quién carajos está Temari?!

Era obvio, habían usado una foto tomada recientemente del Kazekage y sus hermanos para hacerle buena propaganda al hotel nuevo, pero este no era el problema. La rabia de Shikamaru comenzó a emerger cuando vio la imagen en detalle. En ella se podía apreciar a su hermosa esposa rodeada a la derecha por sus dos hermanos y a la izquierda por un extraño hombre, y éste estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado.

Enfurecido decidió averiguar quién era ese maldito y por mucho que lo odiara se vio forzado a hacerlo desde una computadora. En el buscador puso la palabra "Suna Deluxe" y enseguida empezaron a emerger fotos del hotel, pero él no quería saber sobre la fachada del lugar, no, él quería saber cómo se llamaba aquel hombre y quien era.

Buscó y buscó hasta que lo encontró.

\- ¿Con que Masaru, eh? – Comenzó a leer una breve bibliografía sobre este sujeto. – Empresario, arquitecto, millonario, deportista… ¿Algo más?

Al leer esto la rabia de Shikamaru fue en crecida. Decidió buscar imágenes para entender un poco más, gran error. Frente a él se abrieron un sinfín fotos que mostraban a un hombre rubio de ojos claros, alto y musculoso, súper bronceado y con ropa muy costosa e incluso sin ropa también.

\- ¡Éste imbécil se trae algo con Temari, estoy seguro!. – Estrelló su puño fuertemente contra la mesa. – Sólo espero que mi esposa no se deje llevar por sus encantos.

No era tonto, en el fondo admitía que Masaru era un hombre muy sensual y adinerado y no sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en Temari. Ella se había ido de Konoha enfurecida y eso podía llevarla a planear una venganza pasional con éste hombre o lo que era peor, enamorarse de él.

Más lo pensaba y más loco se volvía. No importaba si el empresario la buscaba a ella o ella lo buscaba intencionalmente a él, Shikamaru debía hacer algo para frenar esa situación lo antes posible y fue así como al genio se le ocurrió una brillante idea. La respuesta estaba en la oficina del Hokage.

\- Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shikamaru? – Preguntó el actual Hokage, Kakashi.

\- Tengo que hacer un viaje a Sunagakure. Dentro de poco se celebrarán los exámenes chunin y al parecer surgió un problema con una de las pruebas que se realizará allí. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

\- Y si te ahorras el viaje y le dices a tu esposa Temari ¿Ella se encuentra allí, verdad? Quizás pueda cerciorarse ella misma.

\- Necesitamos el ingenio de alguien de Sunagakure y Konoha para resolverlo. Por favor, permítame ir Kakashi-sensei.

\- De acuerdo. Lo cierto es que tú eres el genio y si me pides ir entonces debe ser por algo realmente importante. – Dijo el actual Hokage confiado y es que en los últimos años había desarrollado una fuerte relación de confianza con Shikamaru, de hecho, éste se había convertido en uno de los pocos que podía llamarlo por su nombre "Kakashi".

\- Gracias. – Y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

No todo lo que dijo Shikamaru era mentira. Si era cierto que una parte de los exámenes chunin se realizaría en Sunagakure pero no el hecho de que había surgido un problema, eso sólo fue una excusa para viajar.

Volvió a su casa rápidamente para prepararse, quería partir lo antes posible en búsqueda de su esposa.

Mientras tanto, en Sunagakure, Temari había salido del cuarto del jacuzzi para cambiarse, en un rato estaría lista la cena y claramente no iría en bikini. Para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación encontró un peculiar vestido sobre su cama.

\- No puede ser ¿Esto también es un regalo? No, no puedo aceptarlo. – Miró para otro lado y lo dejó sobre la cama, ni lo tocó.

\- Señorita Temari. – La llamó una mucama desde la puerta. – Disculpe que la moleste pero recibí ordenes explicitas de ayudarla con ese vestido.

\- Disculpa pero no tengo intenciones de usarlo.

\- Por favor, el señor Masaru va a reprenderme si no la ayudo… – Dijo la empleada apenada.

\- Veo que Masaru es un jefe grandioso. – Le respondió sarcásticamente. – De acuerdo, usaré el vestido, pero sólo porque no quiero traerte problemas a ti.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a la rubia a cambiarse y valla que costó. El vestido resultó ser muy ajustado y no sólo eso, también era escotado, corto y con un cierre en la espalda que la hacía lucir muy sexy.

\- Dime ¿Quién eligió este vestido? ¿A caso fue una chica del personal como tú? Porque sólo pudo haber sido escogido por una mujer. – Le preguntó Temari a la empleada.

\- El señor Masaru. Él fue quien eligió el bikini y el vestido de alta costura y no sólo eso.

\- ¿Hay más? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

\- Si, las joyas. Se encuentran en la cajita azul sobre la cama. ¿Todavía no las vio? ¡Son hermosas! De oro puro.

Temari abrió y la caja azul y supo que la chica no mentía. Adentro había dos aretes, un anillo y varios brazaletes, todo de oro.

\- Esto es demasiado, voy a usarlas porque no quiero que Masaru de enoje contigo pero créenme que en cuento lo vea se lo voy a hacer saber. – Algo en el comportamiento de ese hombre la alteraba ¿Era demasiado amable o estaba siendo inapropiado?

La rubia salió de su habitación y de dirigió hacia el Arenas Restaurant que estaba dentro del hotel, un lugar de ensueño con unos platillos deliciosos. Allí se encontraba Masaru esperándola.

\- ¿No han vuelto mis hermanos? – Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa principal.

\- No, lo lamento mucho señorita Temari. – Le contestó él.

\- Okey, entonces comeré sola. – Dijo la rubia sin más remedio. La idea de comer sin sus hermanos no le gustaba mucho, después de todo ella estaba allí por ellos.

\- Permítame acompañarla, una mujer comiendo sola es inconcebible. – Sugirió Masaru sonriéndole.

\- No sienta lástima por mí.

\- ¿Lástima? ¿De una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como usted? Nunca.

\- ¡¿Disculpe?! –Temari sintió que el comentario de Masaru estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Señorita… – Fue interrumpido.

\- Señor Masaru, no sé si mi hermano Gaara se lo comentó, pero debe saber que yo soy una mujer casada y el término "señorita" no es apropiado para mí. Ya deje de llamarme así. – Le dijo la rubia seriamente.

\- Se lo digo como un cumplido, es que usted parece tan joven. – Seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vuelvo a repetirle, yo estoy casada y no necesito que los hombres me hagan cumplidos. – Algo de enojo comenzó a asomarse en la cara de Temari.

\- Valla, hoy no dejo de cometer errores. Déjeme remediarlo. – Se paró detrás de Temari y le colocó un collar de diamantes que llevaba en el bolsillo.

\- ¡¿Y esto?! – Preguntó ella muy sorprendida.

\- Un bello collar, formado por 24 diamantes rosados de 18 quilates cada uno, ideal para ese hermoso y perfecto cuello que tiene usted.

\- Se está sobrepasando un poco Masaru, yo no necesito este collar, tampoco de estas joyas y el vestido. – Le dijo mientras se paraba e intentaba alejarse de él, algo en la actitud se ese hombre no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Qué tengo que regalarle para conquistarla? Sólo dígamelo, yo puedo darle todo lo que usted quiera. – Masaru la tomó firmemente por los hombros.

\- ¿Usted está sordo? ¿No escuchó cuando le dije que soy una mujer casada? – Su furia se hizo visible.

\- Eso no es un impedimento para estar con usted.

\- ¡Suficiente! Tomaré mis cosas y me iré a hora mismo. Usted no puede tratarme como una cualquiera regalándome joyas costosas y diciéndome cosas inapropiadas. – Dijo Temari mientras se liberadas de él.

\- Usted no es una cualquiera, usted es un diamante precioso, y creo que yo soy el más indicado para estar con usted. ¿Cree que no sé que ésta casada con ese flacucho de Konoha al que todos llaman genio? Lo supe desde siempre, y me indigna. No necesita un tipo así en su vida, no, usted tiene que estar con un hombre como yo.

\- Vuelve a decir una palabra más sombre mi esposo y juro que te arrepentirás. – Le clavó la mirada enfurecida.

\- Ah, veo que ha perdido la cordialidad. Yo que he sido tan bueno con usted, que le he regalado cosas y le preste todos mis servicios gratis ¿Y así me paga? – Le dijo Masaru con una risita burlona.

\- Tú perdiste la cordialidad primero, desde el momento que me pusiste un dedo encima. – Dijo ella mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Y lo haré de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir imbécil? – Se detuvo y lo miró.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Le preguntó él.

\- Claro que no.

\- Deberías…


	6. Plan de conquista

**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola amigos! Ante todo pido mil disculpas por la demora, el motivo de ésta es muy simple.

La verdad que este fic no es mi preferido, esto se debe a que fue el primero que escribí y es por ello que tiene una muy mala narración, además de faltas ortográficas. Tuve la intención de abandonarlo pero creo que no es justo para algunos de ustedes que siempre me apoyaron.

En los próximos meses trataré re arreglar los errores en los primeros capítulos y pondré mucho entusiasmo en lo que queda de esta historia.

 _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 6: Plan de conquista.**

No por nada Shikamaru era considerado el hombre más inteligente del mundo shinobi, en efecto, antes de partir hacia Sunagakure tuvo otra brillante idea y ésta incluía a un buen amigo suyo.

―¡Sai! ―gritó el Nara parado justo en frente del hogar de los Yamanaka y unos segundos después el dueño de ésta se acercó hasta la puerta.

―Shikamaru ―saludó cordialmente en pintor―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Necesito tu ayuda ¿Ahora te encuentras ocupado?

―No, estoy de descanso por algunos días. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Necesito viajar lo antes posible a Sunakagure ―solicitó algo apenado el azabache.

―Ah ya veo ―Sai se tomó la barbilla como pensativo―. ¿Quieres tener sexo con tu esposa, verdad? No voy a juzgarte, entiendo lo que sientes.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ―exclamó Shikamaru ante la sorpresiva contestación de su amigo. Como era de costumbre éste no tenía filtros a la hora de expresarse.―. ¿Por qué tú siempre relacionas todo con el sexo?

―Es que Ino me comentó que Temari estaba de viaje y supuse que tienes ganas de eso.

―Pues no, simplemente tengo que ir hasta allí por un problema relacionado con los Exámenes Chuunin.

―Okey, entonces yo te llevo. El viaje dura mucho menos si vamos en una de mis aves de tinta.

―Perfecto ―afirmó Shikamaru con un poco de alegría puesto que sus planes marchaban como lo había pensado―. Partiremos aunque sea de noche, hay asuntos que no pueden esperar.

-x-

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Ya era la hora de cenar y Masaru había tomado por sorpresa a Temari con un discurso muy confuso.

―¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? ¿Por qué los regalos y las atenciones? ―preguntó la kunoichi enfurecida. A esas alturas no había motivos por los cuales ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el hombre que tenía en frente.

―¿No es obvio? ―cuestionó Masaru entretanto sus ojos se posaban en la figura de la rubia―. Tú me gustas mucho y quiero tenerte para mí solo.

Un petrificante silencio se apoderó de la sala. Aquellas palabras que podrían haber sido interpretadas como un cumplido o un simple cortejo de pronto sonaban sumamente alarmantes.

Ignora mis miradas de enojo y mi tono de voz alto, evidentemente piensa seguir con toda esta estupidez ―caviló la dama de ojos verdes―. Debo detener esta situación antes de que llegue a mayores.

―Iluso ―acotó Temari con un semblante extremadamente serio―. Recuerda que en cuestión de minutos mis hermanos regresarán al hotel y dudo que les agraden tus intenciones hacia mí.

―¿Regresarán? ―repitió él y luego una sonrisa absurda se dibujó en su rostro―. Linda, tus hermanos están en una terrible revuelta, una bastante difícil de finalizar.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Tu aldea ahora mismo es un caos total, hay bombardeos, incendios y muchas muertes. Créeme cuando te digo que por el momento tus hermanos no van a volver por ti, tienen asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

―¡¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?! Tú estás tan incomunicado como yo ―indagó la rubia sumamente preocupada. A medida que pasaban los minutos la situación se volvía más confusa e inquietante.

―Fácil, por qué yo lo provoqué todo ―argumentó Masaru sumamente tranquilo.

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron de par en par, de pronto empezaba a comprenderlo todo, nada era lo que parecía ser. Todo ese tiempo había estado frente a lo que parecía ser un psicópata.

―Mi idea desde un principio fue que te hospedaras sola en mi hotel ―comenzó a relatar el empresario―. Aunque eso sería imposible ya que siempre antepones tus labores por sobre todo. La única manera de atráete hasta aquí era que vinieras en compañía de tus hermanos. Obviamente que la presencia de ellos no dejaría que concrete mi plan de conquista, es por eso que tuve que pensar en algo que los pudieran alejar de aquí. Para ello tuve que contar con la ayuda de algunos de mis subordinados.

―¡Basta! ―la dama dejó salir un fuerte grito desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas―. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Pusiste en riesgo a la aldea entera! De seguro murieron muchos civiles inocentes y también shinobis, incluso mis hermanos están en peligro.

―Pero amada mía, entiéndeme, todo esto es por amor.

―¡No, no es por amor! Lo tuyo es locura.

―Amor, locura, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Estarás conmigo de todas formas, por las buenas o por las malas, da igual.

―¿Por las malas? ¿Qué, vas a obligarme? ―preguntó la rubia. De pronto las palabras de Masaru no tenían sentido―. Recuerda que puedo atacarte muy fácilmente.

― También yo.

―¿De qué hablas? Si tú no eres... ―fue interrumpida.

―¿Un shinobi? ―el hombre se adelantó―. Pues, sacas conclusiones muy rápido. Yo nunca negué serlo, únicamente hice alusión a mis otras carreras como la arquitectura o la administración de empresas.

―En todo caso no serías lo suficientemente fuerte, después de todo ni siquiera fuiste a la academia ninja.

―Es verdad, no fui a la academia de Sunagakure porque cuando era un niño no tenía madera para ser shinobi, entonces el queridísimo Kazekage de aquel entonces me obligó a abandonar mis estudios. Pobre del estúpido de Rasa, de haber esperado tan sólo algunos años más hubiera podido notar mis habilidades especiales y obviamente hacer usos de ellas.

―Entonces es eso, quieres vengarte de mi padre castigándome a mí.

―¿Venganza? Pfff, claro que no ―comentó burlonamente el empresario―. Esos años quedaron muy atrás querida mía. Además, a fin de cuentas él no vive para presenciar cómo me quedo a su hermosa hijita.

―Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿de veras piensas que podrás poseerme? Te detendré.

―¿Quieres intentarlo?

―Por supuesto, no tengo miedo. Deja que tome mi arma y verás con qué facilidad te mando a volar lejos de aquí.

―Esplendido. Con ese abanico y tú mirada furiosa luces tan sexy, sólo provocas que me ponga más contento.

―Entonces mírame bien idiota, porque será la última vez que lo hagas ―advirtió Temari con su típica mirada asesina, puesto que para ese entonces ya había perdido la totalidad de su paciencia.

Parece que aprendió sus técnicas poco después de abandonar la academia, incluso pudo haber sido cuando partió de Sunagakure ―reflexionó rápidamente ella―. Por lo que puedo suponer dos cosas; que tiene un pobre desarrollo de sus habilidades ya que seguramente las aprendió de adulto o, que usará algún tipo jutsu adquirido en otra aldea lo cual me preocupa un poco. No obstante pelearé contra él con todas mis fuerzas, este tipo es un maldito y no puedo permitir que siga suelto haciendo de las suyas.

Sin el tiempo para seguir evaluando la situación, Temari agarró un pequeño pergamino que permanecía amarrado a la liga en su pierna, muy oculto bajo su vestido. Inmediatamente hizo aparecer a su abanico siendo una clara señal de que las cosas iban en serio.

―Intuyo que si te derroto, aquellos subordinados que mandaste a pelear contra mis hermanos se detendrán.

―Estas en lo correcto, aunque dudo mucho que eso pase. La cosa es así, una vez que te tenga bajo mi dominio les pediré a mis muchachos que finalicen la revuelta. Obviamente tus hermanos vendrán a buscarte y yo le tendré que decir que tú ya partiste a Konoha. Cuando no te encuentren por ningún lado dudo que sospechen de mí.

―¿Los tomas por idiotas? ¿Crees que eso es creíble, crees que no me buscarán hasta el último rincón del universo incluso aquí?

―Claro que mi suposición puede fallar, en todo caso si sospechan de mí con gusto los mato.

―Hablas como si fueras un Dios con habilidades increíbles.

―Sigh ―suspiró―. Ya quisiera, mas no ocurre así. Mi técnica es simple pero muy útil para estas cuestiones.

―Pues empieza a ponerla en práctica Masaru, porque yo ya desplegué mi abanico.

-x-

Iba a ser un poquito más largo pero me puse en mala y lo terminé acá. No obstante el capítulo siete ya lo tengo bastante avanzado así que ¡A no desesperar! Les habrá quedado un par de duditas pero les juro que próximamente todo será bien aclarado.

Buena semana para todos :)

PD: Patience21y juli, muchas gracias por los comentarios y perdón que no pude contestarles por la vía convencional.


	7. Al ataque

Este capítulo se lo dedico a ANABELITA N que cada tanto me manda mensajito recordándome que no debo abandonar mis fics porque a ella le gustan, ¡muchas gracias muchachita! Vos siempre tan considerada y buena onda.

 _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-

 **Capítulo 7:** Al ataque.

Durante aquella noche el cielo se oscureció como nunca antes en la vida. Ni una sola nube interrumpía ese inmenso manto negro, incluso la luna parecía haber desaparecido en éste. El viento se tornó muy violento y aterrador, y fue imposible no pensar que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir en Sunagakure.

El Suna Deluxe que había recibido con una cálida bienvenida a los hermanos Sabaku No, con el pasar de las horas se había convertido en lo que parecía un campo de batalla, y sin la presencia de Gaara y Kankuro para enfrentar al dueño de dicho hotel, la única capaz de confrontarlo era Temari.

Ante la inapropiada actitud de Masaru, la dama de ojos verdes no tuvo otro remedio que desafiarlo, y luego de cruzar algunas palabras con el sujeto, no tardó en coger el abanico en sus las manos en espera del futuro encuentro.

El empresario por su parte se mantuvo distante, por lo que la kunoichi intuyó que se encontraba en presencia de un rival con ataques de media a larga distancia. Obviamente podía estar errónea en su suposición, mas la idea de tenerlo lejos la haberse tratado de otro enemigo ni siquiera le hubiese importado la forma de pelear de éste, pero tratándose de Masaru las cosas cambiaban, definitivamente ella no lo quería cerca de su cuerpo y mucho menos cuando estaba envuelta en un diminuto y ajustado vestido.

―¿No piensas atacar? ―le preguntó la rubia al hombre pretendiendo incentivarlo, nada más quería en el mundo que combatir con aquel sujeto tan desagradable, esa resultaba su mayor motivación.

Sin embargo viendo que el empresario ni siquiera fue capaz de contestarle, tuvo que hacer un cambio de planes, y aquel tessen que sostenía de manera defensiva pronto se volvió un arma ofensiva.

Temari apresuró su marcha en línea recta hacia donde se hallaba Masaru y fue tan sólo cuando se encontró a tres metros de distancia de él que emitió su enérgica embestida.

―¡Fuuton, Kakeami!―gritó fuertemente la mujer mientras generaba una intensa ráfaga de viento en forma de red; su plan desde un principio era neutralizar a su oponente sin generarle un daño potencialmente mortal.

Instantáneamente las paredes de la habitación donde estos dos se encontraban comenzaron a temblar; muchas de estas estabas construidas a partir de arena por lo que al recibir el feroz ataque se formó un espeso nubarrón de polvo que dejó nulo el campo de visión de la kunoichi.

¿Lo he logrado? ―caviló la rubia en tanto descifraba cuál era la ubicación de su contrincante.

Cuando los diminutos granos de arena dejaron de suspenderse por el aire, Temari pudo darse cuenta había hecho estallar todas las ventanas de cristal y hasta corrió los muebles de su respectiva posición. El lugar casi estaba en ruinas, pero único que le importaba era saber en qué condiciones se hallaba Masaru. Buscó y buscó con su mirada hasta que al fin lo halló, y para su sorpresa el hombre había logrado esquivar su ataque, aunque no por mucho. El costoso traje que llevaba puesto su enemigo quedó arruinado por completo, lo que ocasionó que Temari creyera que las cosas iban por buen camino. Era claro que con un jutsu un poco más vigoroso su rival pronto sería acabado, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

―Sorprendente, como era de esperarse de ti ―comentó el empresario con admiración mientras se sacudía la ropa dañada y cubierta de polvo―. No obstante, ¿cuándo piensas demostrarme tu verdadero potencial?

―Sigue hablando y pronto lo verás ―amenazó la mujer un poco irritada por su reciente asalto fallido y la ridícula declaración de su contrincante―. Aunque mi intención no es matarte ―agregó―, te quiero vivo para entregarte ante el Kazekage y que tú mismo seas el que le dé las explicaciones que se merece.

―Debo confesarte que cuando te haces la ruda me gustas aún más ―opinó él con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro como si el argumento expuesto recientemente por la rubia careciera de importancia.

―¿Era tan necesario hacer ese tipo de comentario en un momento como este? ―preguntó la dama. La actitud de su adversario era tan irritante que ya no lo importó si lo mataba o no, aun si eso implicaba tener que ser regañada por su hermano Gaara frente a la falta de respuestas―. Concéntrate en la batalla idiota, porque en el próximo ataque no tendré piedad.

―Pues aquí te espero ―informó Masaru de brazos abiertos dejando en evidencia que estaba completamente desprotegido. Su mirada permanecía sumamente tranquila y en su rostro no se visualizaba ninguna reacción de terror pese a tenía a una de las kunoichis más fuertes del mundo shinobi ante a sus ojos.

―¡Estás perdido! ―exclamó Temari perdiendo por completo los estribos, quería asesinarlo a toda costa.

No sabía si se trataba de una simple rendición o una táctica para distraerla, y dejándose llevar por el hervor de su sangre atravesándole las venas, se inclinó por lo seguro, atacar. Abrió de nuevo su abanico y lo sostuvo firmemente delante a ella, luego se mordió el pulgar derecho para conseguir algunas gotas de sangre que rápidamente desparramó a lo ancho de su arma de combate.

Una técnica de viento cortante es lo que necesito para derrotarlo ―pensó la dama de ojos verdes―. Mi peludo amigo, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

Con su tessen teñido de rojo escarlata, Temari se dispuso a hacer una invocación. Tan sólo unas sencillas palabras bastarían para iniciar con una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

―¡Jutsu de Invocación! ―rugió la mujer, e inmediatamente pensó en el animal que haría posible el uso de su técnica, mas no bastaba con representarlo en su mente sino que también debía llamarlo por su nombre. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y estaba segura de poder lograrlo como tantas otras veces, pero cuando lo intentó…―. Ka-kamata…

Así fue, sus palabras no salieron correctamente de su boca, tartamudeó y luego calló sin poder terminar la frase, ¡lo había hecho mal, terriblemente mal! Nunca en la vida le ocurrido algo similar. Y como era de esperarse, tras la mala pronunciación, Kamatari jamás se hizo presente. Así mismo, el jutsu quedó inconcluso y Masaru se mantuvo parado allí sin un solo rasguño.

¿¡Qué rayos!? ―se preguntó en silencio la kunoichi y ahí mismo lo notó, ¡le constaba expresarse con palabras!

―¿Qué ocurre, te comieron la lengua los ratones? ―indagó el empresario mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella―, aunque en este caso sería la comadreja―. Añadió y de su boca dejó salir una risa absurda e incomprensible.

―Tks… ―chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes; aún no salía de su asombro.

Temari ya se estaba disponiendo a retomar su típica posición de combate cuando de pronto notó que algo más fallaba en ella. A los pocos minutos de haber errado en su ataque sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar. No obstante, a pesar de la extraña sensación, al ver que el hombre se le aproximaba hacia ella, intentó correrse al costado para alejarse él, mas sus pasos se tornaron torpes y erráticos.

―Creo que ya te tengo bajo mi dominio ―sentenció el enemigo con una sonrisa victoriosa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo la rubia no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, había luchado con temerosos contrincantes aun en peores condiciones. No permitiría que Masaru se convierta en una excepción, claro que no, ella lo derrotaría aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Aún pudiéndose mantener de pie, volvió a desplegar su abanico, se llevó el pulgar izquierdo a la boca y lo mordió intensamente con la idea de impregnar el sangrado en su arma. Tenía todas las intenciones de repetir la invocación una segunda vez, y ya lo estaba logrando cuando otro inconveniente surgió de la nada misma.

Su respiración empezó a hacerse pesada y un incipiente dolor de cabeza invadió la totalidad de su cráneo.

Frente a tan repentino acontecimiento, entendió que las opciones eran pocas. Probó con analizar la circunstancia una vez más pero le costaba mucho. ¿Cómo era posible?

Masaru hasta el momento se había mantenido distante y en ninguna ocasión pronunció alguna frase a modo de jutsu. Tampoco había movido sus manos para invocar un sello. ¿A caso se trataba de un potencial genjutsu? Eso la aterraba, no estaba acostumbrada a escaparse de ese tipo de situaciones con mucha facilidad.

Tenía en claro una sola cosa, si no descubría porqué su cuerpo seguía fallando extrañamente y de manera progresiva, entonces jamás conseguiría zafarse de aquella circunstancia y mucho menos derrotar a su rival.

Pensó y pensó pero con la creciente jaqueca atacándola y la respiración débil lo único que pudo concluir era que debía huir a como dé lugar. Sin la posibilidad de usar una técnica de viento como era apropiado de ella, optó por algo más fácil, y de la liga ocultada bajo su vestido volvió a sacar un pergamino, pero esta vez utilizaría otro tipo de armamento.

Hizo aparecer dos kunias con sellos explosivos en sus extremos, y apenas los sintió posarse en sus manos no dudó en arrojárselos a su adversario provocando casi de inmediato un estallido que sacudió toda el ala oeste de la sala. Con la creciente nube de polvo invadiendo todo el sitio, trató de apresurar su paso lo más posible en búsqueda de una escapatoria; no era tonta, sabía que esa distracción duraría poco.

Si bien tanto su tessen como sus piernas le pesaba, con mucho esfuerzo logró aproximase a la puerta de salida, y ya estaba poniendo un pie por fuera de ésta cunado al instante lo sintió, ¡era él!

Masaru había conseguido alcanzarla.

Ya todo le daba vueltas, su mente no se podía concentrar, la visión le fallaba, las manos le temblaban, sus piernas tiritaban y el oxígeno no abastecía correctamente su cuerpo. A esas alturas se sentía más muerta que viva y lo que más le jodía era que ni siquiera iba a poder despedirse de aquel maldito sin dedicarle un último insulto de cortesía.

Y con su cuerpo totalmente debilitado, la mujer no tardó en desplomarse en el piso.

―Mi dulce Temari ―pronunció Masaru en tanto se acerca hasta donde yacía la dama tendida en el suelo. Ya la tenía como quería, derribada e indefensa y nada más lo avivaba que eso, tanto que no dudo en agachar su cuerpo junto al de la rubia y apoyar sus labios contiguos a los de ella―. Entiende que yo nunca quise que terminaras así, tu misma me llevaste a hacer esto.

Otra vez invadía su espacio, nuevamente corrompía su intimidad a su antojo, pero esta vez, lejos se encontraba el empresario recibir un amenaza por parte de ella, todo lo contrario, Temari ya estaba totalmente inconsciente.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte ―advirtió el hombre aun sabiendo que ella ya no lo escuchaba―, yo cuidare bien de ti.

Y sin más tiempo que perder, la cogió del suelo para cargarla entre sus brazos y llevársela de allí. Su semblante lo decía todo, él tenía un plan y éste recién daba comienzo.

-x-

Me había súper emocionado con este capítulo y la hora de escribirlo me pasó que me costó mucho, ¡estaba muy trabada! Y no, no quedó como me hubiese gustado pero prometí que seguiría adelante con esta locura.

Muy buen fin de semana para todos.


End file.
